


evil girlfriends? evil girlfriends.

by clicheusername5678



Series: Catradora Oneshots [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Evil AU, F/F, adora brought the sword back to the fright zone and catradora conquered together, lord catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clicheusername5678/pseuds/clicheusername5678
Summary: Instead of defecting from the Horde, Adora returned to the Fright Zone (and Catra) with She-Ra's sword. Together, they're unstoppable: Lord Catra and her loyal knight.





	evil girlfriends? evil girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate fic title: be gay, do war crimes
> 
> partially inspired by this drawing by @systemflaw on twitter: https://twitter.com/metaldamage/status/1080598129714581504

“The Horde has seized all of Etheria’s resources,” the pink-haired princess said, her voice barely carrying through the large room. She glanced at her companion, the archer, as she stepped closer to the lord’s throne. “Bright Moon will die if we don’t submit to the Horde.” 

“So?” said the girl on the throne, leisurely spread with her legs crossed over the edge. “Is that your attempt at a surrender?” 

Glimmer nodded, defeated. “Lord Catra… we need your resources. In exchange, you can take Bright Moon for the Horde. The Princesses will stand down, and Etheria will be yours.” 

Catra grinned, her fangs bared. She turned her head to her knight, who stood beside her in the Horde’s finest armor. “What do you think, babe? Wanna take over the world?” 

Adora planted a chaste kiss on Catra’s outstretched hand. Her answer was clear. 

Catra turned back to Princess Glimmer, resting her chin on her claw. “Yeah, I’m gonna have to make sure you don’t try any of that Rebellion bullshit again.”

“I lead the Rebellion,” Glimmer said boldly. “If I tell them to stand down, they will.” 

“I have a better idea,” Catra said. “Hey Adora, what’s the best way to tear apart an organization?” 

“Take out its leaders,” Adora answered, referring to her and Catra’s own actions within the Horde. Shadow Weaver and Hordak were barely memories at this point. 

“So….” Catra drawled, her gaze landing on Glimmer. “We’ll take Bright Moon, sure. get everyone fed, revitalize the land under the Horde’s bounty. We’re not evil, after all.” 

The archer made a strange noise of doubt at that. 

“But you, Sparkles?” Catra said. “You’re not gonna be around to see it. How would a prison cell measure up to your cushy castle? We even made it teleportation-free.”

“Stop teasing her,” Adora chided. “Just get on with it.”

Catra sighed and looked to Force Captain Scorpia. “Wanna show her out?”

Scorpia nodded enthusiastically and several guards seized Glimmer. The princess gave a final look to the archer. 

“Take care of them, Bow,” she said as she was led away. 

The young man wiped away a tear as he approached Lord Catra, serving as the unspoken Bright Moon representative in future negotiations. “I really dislike both of you,” he said. 

“We’ll live,” Catra answered.

A sudden clamor came from the entrance to the throne room. Glimmer was fighting off the guards, using her powers to throw punches and kicks from impossible directions. Catra sighed and looked to her knight. “So unlike a princess to surrender without dignity.”

Adora snorted. “Want me to…?”

“Oh, what the hell?” Catra smirked. “Give ‘em a show.” 

Adora raised the sword of protection and uttered the magic words: “For the honor of Grayskull!”

Catra watched the transformation, admiring her beloved as she transformed from girl to goddess. Although she loved a good fight, she didn’t mind watching She-Ra take their enemies to the floor. 

Catra yawned and sat back in her throne, watching the war end as Bright Moon’s princess fell. She Ra flashed her a dorky thumbs-up, and Catra couldn’t help but laugh. 

“C’mere,” she said, motioning over her knight. “World’s ours now.” 

Adora un-transformed and returned to her Lord’s side. Catra wrapped her tail around her knight’s ankle, suppressing a purr for the sake of public appearance. She Ra was a goddess, sure, but she wasn’t _Adora_. 

“I mean, you guys  _really_ suck,” Bow repeated, his voice cracking—but it was all noise to Catra and Adora. 

As long as they had each other… nothing would ever get in their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @hey-adora on tumblr or @cafecryptid on twitter


End file.
